The original parallel R01 proposals from myself and Mason (mine was subsequently converted to a R37) were to develop the NTA for seven countries: the US, France, Chile, Brazil (on my grant), and Japan, Taiwan, and Indonesia (on Mason's grant). This choice of countries was governed in part by the range of economic, demographic, institutional and policy variations they exhibited, and in part by personal contacts of the Pis with potential collaborators in these countries. Since that time the project has more than tripled in size to include 23 countries with an even greater span of diversity. This expansion occurred in several ways. 1) Naohiro Ogawa, the team leader for Japan, obtained UNFPA funding to add India, China, the Philippines and Thailand to the project. 2) We received unsolicited requests to join the project from researchers in S. Korea, Australia, Austria, Slovenia, Sweden, Finland, Hungary, Costa Rica, and Uruguay. Four of these new country teams approached us because they had previously done traditional Generational Accounting and wished to extend the analysis to include private transfers. 3) Mexico and countries in sub- Saharan Africa (Kenya and Nigeria) were added after an active search and recruitment process on our part. The African team leaders are hoping to add South Africa to the project, and the Brazilian team is seeking to add Mozambique to the project. Some additional researchers have made requests that we have turned down due to problems with the available data for the countries in question or their unsuitability for the project. My efforts to add Germany and Italy to the project have so far not been successful due to difficulties locating the right researchers. Typically a team has a senior leader and a junior member who actually carries out the estimation. Sometimes this is a graduate student. We list 63 members on the web site with a wide distribution of ages: 42% are under 40 and 67% are under 50.